Recess
by NessieGG
Summary: Tenten gets stuck on desk duty, but it's a kind she's not used to. 'Neji, I'm not going to have a make out session with you in a broom closet.' [NejiTen] [Team Gai, oneshot]


A/N: A little silly one-shot for the September theme, "School Time Fun!" at the LJ community Ten Squared. Set in the future.

Warning: A little on the suggestive side for NejiTen. Maybe some slight OOC Neji as well?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and am making no profit from this fan fiction.

**Recess**

By Nessie

Tenten sighed in a way that suggested the whole of the world's problems were being solved with that one exhalation. Leaning forward, she stretched her arms over the surface of the wide desk she sat at, luxuriating in the feeling of the tense muscles loosing some of their rigidity.

She held new appreciate for the dedication Chuunin and Jounin that taught at the Konoha Ninja Academy. They were fearless in a way she had rarely considered. Facing a dozen little would-be shinobi and kunoichi a day was a grueling task that had left her absolutely exhausted.

And the day was only half-over.

How, she wondered as she looked out the window at the children that played in the yard, did Shikamaru spend all day every day _doing _this? And how in the world had he convinced her to be a substitute teacher for a day?

And it wasn't just any day. It was _Friday_. Not a single student had any inclination to hear about ninja protocol or jutsus, and not once had she been able to talk without waiting for a wise-guy or a pair of giggly girls to shut up. Surely _her _class had not been so obnoxious. Surely they'd had more tact, had more respect, had…

And then Tenten recalled that what they'd _had _was Rock Lee. And Lee alone, while possessing zero ill-intent, would have been more than enough for any substitute teacher to handle.

Folding her arms on top of the desk, she rested her head upon then with the decision to rest for a few minutes. Soon the little terrors would be back and she'd been attempting (and failing) to give a lecture on the proper use of explosive tags. Thank heavens she had decided to stay on completely active duty and _not _work at the Academy…

When large, rough hands landed on her shoulders, her first instinct was to tense and go for the senbon needle tucked into her hair. Her second was to relax, and she did. A small smile crossed her face, widening when the hands began to work at the knots of tension in her shoulders.

"What would the Hokage think," she asked in a lazy, amused voice, "if she saw her top ANBU shinobi standing in a classroom and giving a temp backrubs?"

"Heh." The short chuckle sent a rush of warm breath close to her ear, and she shivered slightly. His mask was off. "She would suggest I get you out of here."

With some reluctanct, Tenten sat up and twisted in her chair to meet deep, pale eyes. "I can't leave, Neji. Shikamaru trusted me to watch his class for today while he oversees the new bridge work at the falls."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't come to training this morning."

"By the time we'd have finished, I'd have been late to get here. And it was advised that I sleep longer for this." Unknowingly, a tired look crossed her face. "There's this kid. I swear he's worse than Uzumaki Naruto was when we—"

Hyuuga Neji cut her off by fusing his mouth to hers. Tenten's eyes slid shut at once, although instead of winding down, she was instantly rejuvenated. The last coherent thought she had before his kiss wiped clean her brain went thus: _Leave it to Hyuuga Neji to revive a person with sexual energy._

"So," Neji murmured when they finally broke apart for air. "Can I convince you to find a janitor closet with me?" His dark hair fell around her when he leaned his head down to press his lips to the side of her neck. Tenten felt a quick thrill of response but managed to push him away before he could get her too worked up.

"Neji, I'm not going to have a make-out session with you in a broom closet."

The ANBU Jounin watched her with a knowing eye. "I'm flexible," he teased her lightly. "What if we—"

The quiet, playful moment was suddenly disrupted by the crack of the door hitting the wall after it burst open. In came a flurry of green accompanied by a flash of perfect white, and the blur was immediately identified as the one, the only—

"NEJI! You promised you would not seduce Tenten at this sacred place of youthfulness!"

Rock Lee.

Tenten's jaw dropped. Neji's face fell into his palm with a dull thwack sound.

And at that very moment, Fate decided to make the bell ring throughout the school, signaling the end of the students' break. Outside, children rushed toward the doors, fearing tardiness. It was like the onslaught of pint-sized havoc-wreakers was announcing the complete oddity of a group like Team Gai.

"Well," sighed Tenten. "Thanks for the visit, guys. I'll meet you tonight at Ichiraku." She gave Lee a pointed look. "You're paying."

Lee grinned and saluted, proud of himself for preventing a possibly treacherous situation. "Yes, ma'am!" He rushed out the door to secure his overdramatic exit.

In turn, Tenten looked at Neji – who seemed majestically pissed off – and shot him a grin. "You can give me a dessert," she told him.

It took a moment, but Neji allowed his face to relax. "Good thing I don't work here," he replied prosaically.

"Oh? Why?"

He looked over his shoulder, and the effect of his moon-colored eyes on her amber-shaded ones was positively smoldering. "I'd get fired for interstaff relations."

As he left, students rushed in, and Tenten was still standing with a broad smile on her face.

Oh yes, she thought. Thank all gods for recess.

**The End**


End file.
